First Impressions
by funfictionwriter
Summary: Applejack is on a business trip once again but this time she is heading to Canerlot. Luckily for her, her cousin Octavia has opted to take her in for the next couple of days. Warning: LOTS AND LOTS OF WEDGIES ENSUE! Finally got that fic done! It took a lot longer than expected. I just kept wanting to add more to it! Anyway, please comment and let me know what you all think!


Applejack slumped back into her seat for the fourth time as she desperately tried to calm down. The soft cushioned bench creaked slightly under her as she shifted her weight into it. Her pair of saddle bags leaned into her side due to the sudden shift of movement. She was wearing a white v neck t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts along with her brown Stetson hat. Applejack was once again assigned the task of meeting her extended family in Canterlot to discuss the size and growth of the apple market in the local region. Applejack hated speaking in business meetings; they always made her extremely nervous.

Usually when she went on these types of trips she'd find something to preoccupy her nerves but nothing seemed to be working today. At least they had given her a few days to prepare for the meeting. Normally that would have meant making a reservation at a hotel, but luckily for her she would be staying with one of her relatives. She threw her head back against the bench and let out an exasperated sigh, "Okay, ah boarded the Ponyville Express about two hours ago. So ah should be arriving at the station any minute now."

Applejack decided to distract herself by looking out the train-car window and counting the buildings that passed by. The first thing she noticed was that it was starting to get dark out. The second thing she noticed as she entered through the main gates were the ancient imperial towers that seemed to loom over the city walls. She watched as the numerous restaurants, warehouses, merchant stalls, and apartment buildings that littered of the city transitioned from run down and dilapidated to simply breathtaking as the train continued to take her towards the center of the city. Eventually the train finally came to a stop as it reached its destination. Applejack got up from her seat, put on her saddle bags, and made her way out of the train.

It didn't take long before Applejack noticed a sign with her name written on it being waved among the crowd of ponies. The pony waving the sign was a grey earth mare sporting a pink bowtie along with a traditional black and white tuxedo.

Applejack ran over to the grey mare and gave her a big hug. "Octavia! It's so good to see ya sugarcube!"

"Oh I assure you that the feeling is quite mutual my dear!" Octavia said with a genuine smile.

Applejack examined her cousin's outfit and then chuckled. "You know you didn't have to dress all fancy jus fer me right?"

Octavia brought a hoof to her vest reflexively. "Oh, you mean my tuxedo? Well to be perfectly honest with you, I'm only wearing this because I didn't have time to switch into some more comfortable clothes before leaving my concert." She then pointed tentatively towards Applejacks saddlebags with her hoof. "Is this all you brought with you?"

"Yep, only the essentials. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just curious, forget I said anything." Octavia muttered quickly. "Anyway, I bet you're ready to settle down for the night. My house is only a few minutes from here. Follow me."

"Sure thing sugarcube, lead the way!" And with that, the two earth pony mares left the station and made their way to Octavia's home.

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long before they arrived at the brick layered building standing before them. Applejack took a moment to admire the classical design of the house before following her host. Octavia unlatched the front gate and led her guest up the stairs of the front porch before knocking at the door.

"I'm dreadfully sorry but it seems I left my keys inside. Don't worry though, my friend Vinyl is staying with me too, so she should be able to let us inside." There was a bit of a pause as Octavia knocked against the door again before turning back to Applejack. "I should probably tell you that Vinyl is very blunt with her words and likes to speak her mind. And she can be a little rambunctious and hyper at times. She means well, but sometimes…well you'll understand what I mean when you meet her. I just hope that she doesn't bother you too much while you're staying with us."

"Are you kidding?" Applejack said with another lighthearted chuckle. "She sounds just like one of my friends back home. Ah'm sure we'll get along just fine."

"If you say so." Octavia added before knocking on the door a third time. This time the door swung open revealing a very annoyed looking unicorn. She was wearing a light blue hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants. One hoof was posted against the side of the doorframe and the other was currently busy rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hey listen buddy, I already told your friends this morning that I'm not interested in your crap so why dontcha just beat it okay?! And I swear if I see you coming around here one more time, I'm going to tell you to shove it up your big fat—"

Octavia quickly lunged forward and covered Vinyl's mouth, both effectively cutting off her rant and completely startling the white unicorn in the process. "Vinyl! it's me!" She removed her hoof from the unicorn's mouth once she was sure the she recognized her.

"Oh Octy! I'm sorry, I thought you were one of those stupid sales ponies again. You know this is the third time this week that they've tried to sell us their crap!? It's getting ridiculous!"

"I know Vinyl. I live here too." Octavia deadpanned, clearly unamused by her friend's rude behavior. "But as you can see I am not a sales pony."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Vinyl said as she desperately thought about how to change the conversation. "So…who's your friend?"

"Actually this is my cousin, Applejack. She's coming from Ponyville." She said while gesturing to the orange mare.

"Woah! That's so cool! You never told me you had cousins in Ponyville!"

"Well that's simply because you never asked" Octavia retorted matter of factly.

"Well, anyone who's family to you is family to me Octy." She said before turning her full attention to the orange earth mare and shaking her hoof. "Nice to meet ya Applejack!"

"Same here sugar cube! Always nice to meet friends of the family."

Octavia brought her hoof to her mouth and coughed to get their attention. "Ahem, Vinyl dear. Would you be so kind as to stop blocking the door and let us in?"

"Oh, sorry Octy. Here, please come in." She took her hoof off the doorframe and walked back inside the house. The two mares followed closely behind her.

Applejack took a moment to gaze around the house as she walked inside. Even with the lights off she could make out a few things. The house had a standard wooden floor layout. That was pretty much the only thing it had in common with any of the houses she'd ever seen in Ponyville. The hallway ahead of her seemed to consist of a series of doors and picture frames and eventually led to the kitchen. On her right, Applejack noticed a medium sized bust which appeared to be made of marble standing in the corner of Octavia and Vinyl's dining room next to a rather large oak wood table. To her left, where Vinyl was currently leading the group was a large living room area. As they made their way into the room Applejack noticed a huge plasma screen TV plastered onto the wall connected to an assortment of wires and stereos. A black suede couch that could have easily seated five ponies was propped up against the opposite wall. A regular sized coffee table stood centered in front of it. Two family portraits hung above the couch displaying both Vinyl and Octavia's distinct families. To the left of the couch a pair of bronze colored drapes hung freely over the main windows effectively darkening the room. Applejack had never seen such a luxurious house from her own family before, not even when she'd stayed with her family in manehattan as a filly.

"Oh and excuse the mess, the maids on vacation." Vinyl uttered shakily under her breath.

What do you mean by that Vinyl" Octavia asked with a bit of uneasiness. "And why are the lights off?"

Um, oh! Because this place is so much better with the lights off! Y-yeah, that's it! We shouldn't turn on the lights because it'll take away from the atmosphere of the house, yeah!"

"Okay Vinyl you're acting strange even by your standards. Just turn on the lights." Octavia said a little impatiently.

Vinyl's head dropped down and her shoulders slumped as she let out a sad sigh. "Um, Octy your really going to hate me for this…" she said as she turned the living room lights on.

Applejack whistled softly. "Ah see why you didn't want to turn the lights on."

The entire living room was littered with trash, clothes, and half eaten food. Pizza boxes were everywhere.

" V-vinyl, what happened to our house!? I was only gone for a few hours."

"Yeah I know. I'm surprised the place didn't go up in flames while you were gone. I guess I must be getting better at this staying home alone thing!"

Octavia shot the pale unicorn her darkest glare. "What. Happened. Vinyl." Her words were filled with ice.

Vinyl hung her head in defeat, "Well, you know what you said about not inviting friends over while you were out? I sort of did that thing. Um, sorry."

"Sorry! This place is a wreck!" Octavia shouted.

Vinyl cringed knowing she'd obviously messed up. "I know, I know but you don't understand. See they had this awesome—owowow!" Before she could finish, Octavia grabbed onto her ear with her teeth and began yanking on it. "H-hey! Ow! N-not the ear Octy c'mon!"

Still holding on to Vinyl's ear with her teeth, Octavia turned to face her cousin. "Excuse us for just one moment please." Her voice was slightly muffled by the ear it was holding onto.

Applejack, not really knowing what to say after seeing such a demonstration, just nodded her head. "Uh, sure"

Octavia nodded before turning back to the unicorn. "Vinyl. The kitchen. Now."

"Okay okay I'm going sheesh! Don't pull so hard!" One of Vinyl's hoofs attempted to reach up and grasp at her ear but after one swift tug from Octavia's head, she immediately brought it back to the ground. Once they made it into the kitchen Octavia let go of her friend's ear.

"Ow ow ow! What's the big deal Octy! That really hurt!" Vinyl grunted as she rubbed her ear gingerly.

"Vinyl my cousin is holding a business meeting in a few days and the last thing she needs is to be stressed out by your antics."

"What, me?!" Stress people? Octy I think you have the wrong unicorn." Vinyl stated sarcastically.

"Please, Vinyl. I really want to make a good impression with her bec—"

"Kind of blew it on that one" Vinyl interrupted.

"Like I was saying. I'm trying to make a good impression on her because we never get to see each other. Please at least try to be on your best behavior. For my sake."

Vinyl sighed softly, "Alright Octy, I'll try."

Octavia patted her friend's back. "She's part of my family so treat her like she's part of yours too okay?"

"Okay"

Octavia smiled sweetly toward her friend. "Thank you. Now let's go back out there, and remember, your best behavior."

Vinyl gave a mock salute. "Aye aye captain!"

Satisfied, Octavia led her friend out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"I'm so sorry about that Applejack." Octavia said politely before softly nudging her Vinyl in the ribs.

"Umph! Yeah sorry."

Applejack gave them her best winning smile. "Hey cuz, don't sweat it. We can sweep this place up in a jiffy."

"Really?" Octavia raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"You betcha. Why just last month, me and the rest of the apple family rebuilt my barn after it collapsed during our family reunion. It only took about a few hours. Cleaning this place up will be a piece of cake. Especially if we sing a song!"

"Okay, if you think it will help than I guess I'll give it a shot Applejack."

"That's the spirit, now let's get to it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Now finished with the task of cleaning, Applejack took a seat on the couch next to Octavia, placed her saddlebags on the floor, and flew her head back. "It took a bit longer than I thought it would but at least this place is clean now."

"Yep, now I suppose we can get to business." Vinyl said as she walked to join the two mares on the couch.

"That's right. Applejack, is there anything you were planning to do while staying here?" Octavia questioned. "There are plenty of things to do in Canterlot." She quickly added with a smile.

"Yeah, it's really not so bad as long as you stay away from the snobby nobles." Vinyl quipped.

"Hey! _My_ parents are nobles!"

Vinyl sucked her teeth. "Ooh, that's right. My bad Octy."

Octavia shook her head and sighed. "It's alright. Well Applejack, does anything strike your fancy?"

"I'm actually still feeling a tad bit anxious about this meeting so I think I'll just relax her for the night."

Vinyl sat up in her seat. "Anxious huh? I'm sure we've got something that could help loosen you up. I'll be right back!" Vinyl quickly got up and strode out of the room, leaving the two mares sitting on the couch.

"Uh, okay. Thanks?"

A half hour had gone by and there was still no sign of Vinyl.

"Should we go see if she's okay?" Applejack asked slightly concerned.

Octavia shook her head calmly. "No, she's alright. You know Applejack. There's something I wanted to give you. But first, I would like you to please close your eyes."

"Now Octavia, you didn't have to get me anything." She said as she closed her eyes.

"No, but I really want to."

"Okay then, what is it?"

"Well, since you're going to this official meeting in a few days I thought you might want to wear something a little more formal. Okay you can open your eyes now."

Applejack opened her eyes and gasped at the tan business outfit that Octavia was now displaying for her.

Octavia turned the outfit around. "What do you think?"

Applejack ran up and gave her cousin a hug. "Hot dog, you went out of your way to get me this? Thanks Octavia!"

Octavia blushed slightly at the compliment. "Oh it was nothing really. Why don't you try it on so we can see how it fits?"

"Okay sure! Sounds like fun!"

Octavia turned around as Applejack took off her clothes and slipped into the new outfit.

"Alright, I'm good."

"How does it feel?" Octavia asked as she turned around.

"It feels a bit snug. How do I look?

"Well you look gorgeous but um…" Octavia started to blush again.

The outfit although very beautiful was way too tight around the orange earth mare's stomach and rear end. Her green underwear clearly stuck out of her new pants by at least two inches.

Applejack spun around. "But what?"

Octavia averted her eyes. "It's a bit revealing on you."

"What, where?

"Around your waist, um but don't worry, I purchased that outfit a few days ago so we can get it resized by your meeting."

"Gee, thanks Octavia." She said as she gave her cousin another hug.

Just then Vinyl came up the stairs. Her hair was slightly disheveled and she seemed to be having a hard time catching her balance. In her hoof was a half filled bottle of wine.

"Hey guys I found dah cider!" Her speech was slurred slightly and indicated that she'd had just enough wine to get tipsy. "I had ta test a few of em ta make sure I got the best one but I'm like a billion percent sure it's this one. It should totally ease your nerves Appleja—" Vinyl stared dumbly at Applejacks new outfit before focusing on one particular piece of it and then laughing uncontrollably. "Hahaha! Nice undies girl!"

The familiar sound of magic being activated was heard as Applejack felt her green panties being pulled up her haunches and then being wiggled back and forth. The sensation of the soft underwear sliding through her nether regions was really uncomfortable and not to mention embarrassing. Applejack didn't move a muscle. She wasn't going to risk moving and ripping one of her favorite pairs of panties. At the moment there was nothing she could do anyway. If Vinyl had been closer maybe she would have tried something to get free but at this range she was powerless. If she was lucky Vinyl would just tease her a little before letting go but there was no telling what she might do considering her drunken state of mind. For now, she would have to be at the unicorn's mercy.

"Ha ha, very funny." Applejack nervously chuckled. "Okay you made your point. Now just let me GO!"

Applejack screamed out the last word as the magic holding onto the elastic waistband of her bikini panties yanked the undergarments up to her mid back causing a sharp pain in her hindquarters as the cotton fabric slid into her most intimate areas. She reared up onto her rear legs as she attempted to grab the underwear that was now assaulting her flank but the magic was too strong for her. Applejack squealed like a filly as she felt the silk fabric dig into her backside. Still standing on her hind hooves alone, Applejack posted her front hooves against the wall in an attempt to lighten the pressure of her now increasingly painful wedgie. Octavia watched in utter horror as her best friend gave her cousin a wedgie. Her body was frozen in complete shock of seeing such a vulgar and humiliating act occur right in front of her.

"Nice try but I don't think I'm done just yet!" Vinyl said with a drunken grin. She continued to yank on the underwear as she sauntered up to the two mares. By the time Vinyl finally reached Applejack and Octavia the green panties had continued to stretch until they now reached the bottom of the orange mare's shoulders and were now revealing the picture of a stretched out red apple over her back. The leg holes were just now starting to peek out from under her tan colored pants. Vinyl gave another hard tug just for good measure.

"Woah!" Vinyl said while arching her eyebrows. She took a good look at her victim's choice in underwear. "I knew you guys were into apples but seriously!? Apple themed underwear?" Vinyl struggled to keep herself from falling to the floor laughing. "Where did you even buy those?"

"S-shut up!" Applejack stuttered back. She was too busy dealing with the pain and humiliation of her wedgie to really give a good comeback. Applejack doubled over as she cupped the front of her crotch with one hoof and held onto her underwear with the other in a desperate attempt to stem the pain that she was now receiving. Her hopes of being let go any time soon were crushed as Vinyl started to lift her rear end off the ground by her panties. The sudden loss of balance flung her forwards and she would have fallen on her face had she not caught herself with her front hooves. But by catching herself with her hooves she'd let go of her underwear allowing it to roughly slide deeper into her butt. Applejack's eyes widened in pain and humiliation as her butt was lifted several more inches into the air. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was getting a full fledged wedgie from somepony she barely knew!

Now it wasn't like Applejack had never experienced a wedgie before. Sure she'd been known to give her fair share of wedgies to the youngest member of the Apple family. And yes, her brother did often prove time and time again why he was in charge of the family through the use of a persuasive wedgie or two. And sure, there was also that one time that Rainbow Dash gave her that flying wedgie…she had to remember to get her back for that one. Anyway this was completely different. Somepony that she'd only just met…almost a total stranger was currently lifting half of her body off the ground by her underwear. She wouldn't stand for that!

"Hey now, these are my favorite bloomers! Let go of me right this OW!" Apple jack screamed as Vinyl gave a particularly hard pull and managed to dangle Applejack's entire body off the ground by her underwear. Applejack stretched out her legs in a futile attempt to relieve the pressure. The tips of her hooves scraped desperately against the polished floor as she struggled for the tiniest ounce of relief.

"V-vinyl what are you doing?! Stop this foolishness at once!" Octavia shouted as she suddenly came to her senses.

"Sorry Octy no can do. Ya told me to treat her like family and dis is exactly how my brothers and I treat each other. If you want me to stop _your_ gonna have to make me. That is of course, if ya think ya can out wedgie me! In fact if you'd rather join her I could definitely accommodate you!" Octavia stared at her drunken friend for a few moments and considered her choices. There was no way she could talk her friend out of this and the unicorn had her beat with her magic so the only viable option was for her to wait. Octavia averted her gaze from the white unicorn and muttered out a single 'No.'

"Yeah didn't think so." Vinyle scoffed as she turned her attention back to Applejack who was still desperately scratching the floor with her hooves.

"I wonder what types of wedgies I should give you for wearing these panties. Hmm… what do you think Octy?"

"What do I think? I think you're acting like a child! Vinyl you promised you would be on your best behavior!" Octavia whined.

"Octy you need to chill out. Were just having some fun…O-oh I get it now! You're jealous! You want in too! Well why didn't you just say so?" Vinyl turned back towards the grey mare and used her magic to grab onto Octavia's undergarments.

Octavia took a few steps back. A new fear rising in her. "Wait, what! No! Vinyl, if you don't stop right this instant you are going to be in so much trouble when you sober up!"

Vinyl tightened her grip on the grey mare's unmentionables as she continued to slowly bounce Applejack. "There's no use hiding it Octy. I know how you really feel."

"You wouldn't dare. Vinyl you wouldn—" Octavia gasped as she felt her underwear invade the two most private and sensitive areas of her body as it shot out of her tuxedo for all to see. Vinyl pulled Octavia's underwear towards her to examine it and Octavia complied with a whimper hoping that the unicorn wouldn't rip one of her most favorite pairs of lingerie. The underwear that was currently sticking out of Octavia's pant was black with white ruffles on the back and pink frills around the leg holes. Octavia blushed hard. She knew her best friend was staring at her most intimate piece of clothing. The one thing she never showed to anypony. The kind of underwear she chose to wear was supposed to be her secret alone. And now her best friend was staring right at it. Her humiliation was complete. Or so she thought.

"These are too cute to rip off." Vinyl stated admiringly.

Octavia blushed a little more but also felt a little relieved that she wouldn't be losing her best pair of underwear.

"But maybe you won't mind if I give em a few tugs for fun anyway!"

Octavia yelped as her own underwear started viciously assaulting her rump again and again. She attempted to lift her butt into the air with every pull of her underwear in the hopes that Vinyl wouldn't stretch it out but to Vinyl it looked like she was giving her friend a super wedgie which only encouraged her to keep going. Eventually Viny had had enough fun and decided to move back to her earlier prey.

"Alright Octy, I suppose I'm done with your sexy little undies for now." She said as she pulled back on the underwear's elastic before letting it snap back against the poor mare's backside. Octavia whimpered as her underwear snapped against her butt.

"Thanks for the fun Octy but I can't just leave our guest hanging…get it? Hanging! Hahaha! I'm too much!" Vinyl turned back to Applejack just in time to see a glimpse of her hoof flying up towards her face.

SMACK.

Vinyl screamed as Applejack slammed her rear hoof into Vinyl's horn effectively shutting off her magic. "Argh! My horn, my horn! Celestia, it hurts! Aggh!" Vinyl fell to her side and curled up into the fetal position as she grasped her horn with her hooves protectively. Her body twitched a little as she rode out the waves of pain stemming from her horn. A few minutes passed before the pale unicorn had gathered enough strength to raise herself off the ground.

"Aww dude…" Vinyl sucked her teeth sharply and rubbed her horn as she tried to get up. "Not cool."

"Hmm, it seems that your kick to the unicorn horn sobered her up pretty well Applejack." Octavia mused in the background.

The first thing Vinyl noticed when her horn stopped throbbing was that Applejack's hooves were in her black pants and now had a very tight grip on her underwear. Octavia stood watching off to the side. Vinyl gulped as her brain sluggishly processed the new situation she was in.

"Sugarcube, I'm about to teach you why you don't mess with the Apple family." Applejack said with an icy glare as her hooves tightened around the elastic of her victim's underwear.

Vinyl attempted to use her magic again and grunted as she felt another wave of pain and nausea wash over her. "Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl." she moaned.

"I wouldn't use that horn of yours if you want to keep your lunch down. Just relax and enjoy the pay back!"

Vinyl's eyes widened in horror at the realization of what was about to happen to her. "Oh c-cmon! You know I was just playing, that's all. You don't have to do this! Octy, you know I was only playing right?!"

"Sure dear, but now it's _our_ turn to play." Octavia countered evily.

Vinyl's ears and mouth dropped as her friend condemned her to the humiliatingly painful experience that she was about to endure.

Applejack took a couple seconds to let her cousin's words sink in before speaking, "So let me ask ya something. What type of knickers are you wearin? I'm curious because I want to know which wedgies you should get. Go on, I'll give you a second to remember."

Vinyl was stunned. She wanted her to what?! Come to think of it she couldn't even remember what underwear she'd slipped on today. "Uh hold on. I-I gotta think." She uttered shakily.

Vinyl wracked her brain over and over. Was she wearing a thong today? No, she only wore those during her gigs. Maybe she was wearing boxer shorts? Yea that had to be it except…WAIT! She'd slept in for the most of the day so she was still wearing her bed clothes. That meant she was wearing her…Vinyl's eyes widened in horror as she finally remembered.

"Well whatcha got under there? Keep in mind Ah'll be finding out myself in just a moment." Applejack said with a devious smile

"I decided to sleep in today and haven't changed out of my night clothes so I'm still wearing my..."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. You're still wearing your what?" Octavia asked confused.

Vinyl mumbled just above a whisper but it was still loud enough for the other two mares to hear her. "I'm wearing granny panties"

"You are! Well shucks, this is going to be fun!" Applejack grinned. "I know exactly what to do with you sugarcube! But now I think its high time I getcha warmed up first!"

Octavia suddenly threw her hoof. "Wait, what am I doing? Applejack we can't do this!"

Vinyl sighed in relief. "Oh thank Celestia."

"Why shouldn't I?" Applejack asked confused.

"Because I need to grab my camera to record this for future posterity." Octavia says as she leaves the room and then quickly returns with a video cam in hoof. She presses one of the buttons and sets it on the table.

"Good thinking cuz! Now we've got proof. And now back to business."

"Wait wait wait!" Vinyl pleaded one last time before Applejack launched her underwear up out of her pants and into the air for all to see. Sticking out several inches from the unicorns pants were a pair of white full back panties with blue trim around the elastic edges.

"Gee Vinyl I wouldn't have picked ya as somepony who like granny panties. It even matches your clothes. Hey what's that black curvy writing say cuz?"

"It doesn't say anything don't look at it!" Vinyl blurted out.

"Well now I have to look, don't I?" Octavia winked back at her humiliated friend. "Oh my! Is that your name inscribed on your underwear?" Octavia blushed.

Vinyl hung her head in shame and didn't answer.

Applejack laughed again. "Well don't that beat all? And you were judging me for my taste in underwear and here you are with your name written on yours! You're the one who really deserves a wedgie. And darnit I'm gonna give it to ya!" She said as she reared back onto her hind legs, lifting the unicorns elastic wasteband up to her chin. Vinyl felt her panties quickly slide fully between her plot cheeks before suspending her into the air. The pain she was feeling in her plot was indescribable.

The cotton panties stretched with every pull and were now reaching the upper part of her neck. If Applejack wanted to really show who was boss she could have made this an atomic wedgie but considering that Vinyl was Octavia's friend and that Vinyl had been drunk when she'd given her a wedgie, Applejack decided to let her off with a warning.

Applejack quickly let go of the wasteband and switched her grip to the leg holes. She then began bouncing Vinyl with a series of sharp pulls. Each bounce earned a light cry or grunt from the female unicorn and added to her ever increasing embarrassment. Vinyl yelped childishly as each bounce seemed to lodge her undies higher and higher up her plot until she could feel the leg holes of her underwear against her shoulder blades. Vinyl suddenly felt her pants being pulled down and shifted under her wedgie to see Octavia pantsing her. Octavia laughed as she moved back into the background and watched her friend's newly exposed plot jiggle with every bounce.

"PLEASE…please no…NO!" Vinyl yelped between each pull.

Vinyl's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she was given one of the worst wedgie she'd ever received. She tried to scream but nothing short of a gasp came out. Unicorn and Pegasi wedgies were one thing but Earth ponies gave the worst wedgies because of their strength. Unfortunately for Vinyl, she was going to be adding earth pony wedgies to her list of unwanted experiences by the end of the night.

"Wow, I can't even see your undies anymore Vinyl!" Octavia chuckled.

Vinyl swung limply back in forth. The only thing keeping her suspended in mid air was the cotton fabric lodged deeply in her haunches. The burning sensation in her rump was almost as bad as the humiliation of her best friend seeing her getting owned by another mare. Wedgies from family was okay and giving them to anypony else was fine. But for her to get a wedgie? That just didn't happen to her. Not to Vinyl Scratch, the biggest prankster and most awesome DJ in Equestria! So how could she be getting owned right now? By her own underwear no less! It just didn't add up. Vinyl slumped over in defeat giving a very humiliating view of her hindquarters to the other two mares.

"You trying ta moon us now too? You're just asking fer it aren't ya?" Applejack questioned wryly.

Vinyl felt her hooves touch ground again for the first time in minutes. The pressure on her rear was relieved and the unicorn started to relax hoping that her torture might finally be over. That however, would not be the case.

Suddenly Vinyl fely a pair of hooves reach into the front of her pants for a moment before quickly withdrawing themselves with her panties in hoof.

Argh!" Vinyl screamed as she felt her panties roughly slide between her cheeks, through her lady bits, and up her stomach in the most brutal frontal wedgie she'd ever received. She looked up to see that it was Octavia who'd given her the humiliating wedgie.

Vinyl started hopping as she cupped her crotch with a hoof. "Oh my Celestia! Ease up ease up, you're gonna rip em!"

"Ha! I doubt it. These seem to be made with a cotton and spandex blend, perfect for stretching." Applejack taunted. "Unfortunately for you, I've been giving wedgies for years to my little sis and I have to admit I'm pretty good at them. The way I see it, you've insulted me and my cousin's reputation's with those wedgies you gave us and we're not just going to let somepony get away with that without getting them back."

"Not my panties! ME! You're gonna rip my girls!" Vinyl squealed desperately as she gestured towards her groin.

Octavia lightened the pressure on the underwear slightly. "Doesn't feel so good to have an intimate article of clothing violate your most private of areas does it Vinyl?" She gave another pull upwards that brought the two mares face to face. "Does it?"

"N-no, Octy you're right. I'm sorry. Please stop. I-I can't take it anymore. I might still want to have foals one day ya know? Give a mare a break." She offered jokingly despite the obvious pain she was in.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Well you know I can't stay mad at you. Apology accepted Vinyl." Octavia turned to Applejack. "What do you say cousin?"

Applejack rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah ah suppose you've learned your lesson haven't ya?" She snickered as she grabbed hold of the unicorn's granny panties for the second time. "So ah hope you don't have any hard feelings sugarcube. But the next time you decide to humiliate somepony maybe next time you'll give it a little more thought."

Vinyl looked up at the orange mare dumbly.

"Right?" Applejack gave the unicorn's underwear one last pull. However this pull was a lot softer and more like a friendly wedgie. Vinyl flinched regardless but still managed to nod her head in response.

"Yeah. Sure thing." She said with a weak smile.

"Good mare. That's the right attitude."

"Oh, I think I'll get some ice. I know we all need some." Octavia chimed in with a small blush.

"Good idea" Added Applejack as she plopped herself down on the couch

Vinyl took a few moments to shove her extremely stretched out underwear back into her pants before joining the orange mare on the couch.

"Arent ya gonna change?" asked Applejack.

Vinyl grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Nah. I'm too tired to do much of anything right now. I'll take care of it later."

Applejack shrugged. "Suit yourself darlin."

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours and a couple of buckets of ice later and the three mares were lounging on the living room couch lazily. Applejack yawned as she stretched her legs on the couch.

"You know what? I'm feeling much better now! I don't feel anxious at all. In fact, I feel like I can take on the whole world! I guess giving a few wedgies can really do you good!" Applejack smiled at the two other mares.

"Were glad that we could help." Octavia said with tight smile that gave off a slight hint of embarrassment.

"Yeah, just ask if you ever need another wedgie fight and I'm sure I can accommodate you. I'll have to practice my wedgie skills on Octavia of course though." Vinyl added jokingly.

"Vinyl don't you DARE!" Octavia yelled.

The three mares started laughing as they enjoyed the rest of the day together before heading off to sleep. After all, they had a lot of things planned to do with their guest while she was in town.


End file.
